


Imagine With Me, Friend

by Foiblefull



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foiblefull/pseuds/Foiblefull
Summary: The friendship between Roman and Virgil sometimes seems somewhat one-sided.





	Imagine With Me, Friend

The first time he met the boy, they were both barely tall enough to see over the counter. He had been minding his own business, when the room abruptly lit up, light spilling in from the opening on the wall. He had run over to the counter and pushed himself up on it, only to reel back with a gasp as he makes eye contact with another boy his age. He dances back a few steps and glares suspiciously. The other boy dares to take a step forward. Roman figures that if he's being brave, he himself must as well, and takes his own step. The cycle continues until they reach their respective counters once more. Now, Roman takes the time to look over the interloper. He is a small boy who looks to be about his own age covered in band-aids and wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans. His eyes flick back up to his face. The two make eye contact once more. One's bangs falling in his eyes and the other's pushed back. The moment is broken when Roman hears what must be the voice of the boy's mother calling him and causing him to rush out of the room with one last, lingering look tossed over his shoulder. But, in that brief moment, the two had come to an understanding: they were not enemies.

The next time the two met was just a few days later. The boy rushes into the room and frantically runs about, performing various tasks. He takes the time to pause and look Roman's direction and run a hand through his hair before a voice calls "Virgil!" prompting him to hustle out once more. 

Roman and 'Virgil' (as Roman figures that to be his name due to several pieces of evidence) meet many more times. They always share at least one look, and Roman eventually begins offering a smile which Virgil returns.

Far down the line the two continue to meet. Roman always does his best to smile at the other and encourage him to take a leap of faith and just go for it in life. Virgil comes to Roman for company and to get away from everyone else. The two grew closer and closer with each crisis. The first time Virgil came running into the bathroom slamming the door behind him with tears running down his face, Roman had panicked. As the other plopped down onto the counter and sobbed, he clambered up on his own and acted as a companion. The two sat together until Virgil's tears stopped and his panicked breaths slowed. Only then had Virgil dared to peek over his arms and meet Roman's eyes. Roman offered a grin, and Virgil gave a small watery smile in return.

Years and tears later, Virgil enters the room once more, Roman scrambling to stand opposite him. Virgil fusses with his own hair before shooting a wry grin at Roman. And suddenly, he speaks. "Thanks for chilling with me I guess. I mean, I know you aren't real, but you've gotten me through some tough spots, so... bye I guess." Virgil tears up as he gazes at his reflection looking back at him fondly. He exits, and so does Roman. As the door shuts, so also does the door in the mirror, never to be opened again. He has to hand it to his therapists, Virgil thinks, walking out of the room for the last time, his imaginary friend had actually helped a lot throughout his life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you do that sort of thing, feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
